Recordando lo que somos
by Ale GW
Summary: amigos, romances, separaciones, olvidos, reencuentros, peleas, reclamos, al final todo se traduce en una palabra AMOR
1. Chapter 1

En este ficc no habrá magia, solo usare los personajes de la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Espero que les guste :)

EL JURAMENTO

Julio de 1997

Era de noche, tres amigos estaban en un jardín dentro de una casa de campaña y un pecoso pelirrojo de ojos azules fue el primero que salió de ella seguido de un moreno despeinado con lentes y cerrando la fila una castaña de pelo largo y alborotado. Una vez bajo la obscuridad de la noche, algunas estrellas de testigos y con tan solo la luz de una pequeña fogata juraron ser amigos el resto de la vida y que siempre se ayudarían para lograr sus sueños.

Agosto (97) (finales del verano)

-Recuerden que aunque me tenga que ir siempre seremos amigos dijo el pelirrojo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ron, no quiero que te vayas contesto la castaña

-Yo tampoco quiero irme Hermione pero a papá lo transfirieron y todos tenemos que ir con el, odio ser niño, odio que papá tenga ese estúpido trabajo y odio tener que separarme de ustedes.

-Amigo siempre podremos mandarnos mails y matenernos en contacto dijo el rojiverde

-Harry dudo que al estúpido lugar que vamos haya computadoras, es un pueblo en el fin del mundo

-Animo amigo, vendrás en las vacaciones y tu lo acabas de decir siempre seremos amigos, no importa el lugar en donde nos encontremos.

Hermione rompió en llanto y se abrazaron los tres.

-ES un JURAMENTO dijo Ron

-ES UN JURAMENTO repitieron Hermione y Harry.

Ron es hora de irnos ya sube al auto gritó la señora Molly, mientras Ginny la hermanita de Ron se despedía de nosotros con la mano y ocupaba su lugar dentro del vehículo.

Harry fue a despedirse de los señores Weaseley y fue el momento perfecto para que Ron se despidiera de su mejor amiga.

-Hermione, no llores, no me gusta verte así

-Es que es horrible que te vayas.

-Regresare lo prometo… no es más lo juro, en eso Ron extendió su mano, toma.

-¿Qué es? preguntó la castaña mientras el ponía algo en la palma de su mano.

- Es para ti, quiero que lo guardes hasta que yo regrese, te va proteger mientras yo no este cerca de ti.

-Pero Ron es la cadena de tu abuelo, no puedo aceptarla, es muy valiosa para ti.

-Quiero que tu la tengas y te digo es solo por un tiempo en lo que yo regreso, no la rechaces, por favor.

-Gracias, prometo cuidarla muy bien hasta tu regreso, lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

¡RONALD WEASLEY!- no volveré a repetirlo te quiero en el auto en este momento, tus hermanos ya están el aeropuerto no puedo dejarlos tanto tiempo solos con la Tía Muriel, la van a matar.

Secaron las traviesas lagrimas que salían y se dieron un abrazo los tres amigos y Ron corrió al auto, cuando cerro su puerta avanzo de inmediato mientras Harry y Hermione quedaban atrás.


	2. Octubre 99

Octubre (99)

-Harry ¿Crees que Ron ya se olvido de nosotros?

-Claro que no pero siendo su papá una persona con tantos compromisos con la milicia lo más seguro es que a el también lo tengan ocupado, además recuerda que a su papá lo volvieron a transferir y han de estar como locos con la mudanza, aparte no te desanimes prometió que vendrá para navidad y lo mejor que podemos hacer es no desesperarnos.

-De verdad va a venir en Navidad.

-Si me mando un mail, dijo que le ha sido muy difícil conseguir que la computadora se conectara al Internet y que pronto se contactaría contigo.

Diciembre (99) (Principios del mes)

Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la casa del árbol del ojiverde, era uno de sus lugares favoritos, les recordaba tanto cuando estaban los tres juntos.

Veían una película , ya que el papá de Harry les había instalado un centro de entretenimiento allá arriba, sonó el teléfono una y otra vez, pero los chicos no pensaban ir a contestar.

Después que terminaron de ver la película bajaron a la cocina, para ver que encontraban en el refrigerador, mientras lo abrían apareció el papá de Harry.

-Hola niños dijo James.

-Hola dijeron al unísono

-¿Qué tal la película?

-Bien dijo Harry con cara de fastidio

-Todo es muy aburrido, esperamos que todo mejore cuando llegue Ron, comento la castaña.

-Niños les tengo una mala noticia, hace rato que sonó el teléfono, era Molly dijo que a Arthur lo necesitaban urgentemente en Alemania y no podrían venir para Navidad como se tenía planeado.

En la cara de Harry y Hermione se veía decepción

-Niños no se pongan así , lo se esperaban con ansias la visita de Ron pero ya vendrá y podrán estar los 3 juntos otra vez.


	3. Noviembre 2002

Noviembre (2002)

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

-¿Qué pasa Sara?

-Mamá dijo que te entregara esto. La hermana menor de la castaña extendió la mano y le entrego una carta

-¿Una carta?

-Si, es de Ron contesto Sara.

Kiev, Ucrania a 19 de Agosto del 2001

Querida Hermione:

Tuve que escribir esto un mes antes solo para que te llegará a tiempo.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Espero que la estés pasando muy bien, se que han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estas en mis pensamientos, te quiero mucho amiga, papá prometió que ya no nos mudaremos durante un tiempo y eso quiere decir que por fin tendré un teléfono fijo donde me puedan localizar tu y Harry, te diré Ucrania no esta tan mal, pero me gustaría estar junto a mis mejores amigos. Pronto nos instalaran el teléfono y el Internet y será más fácil comunicarnos.

Ron Weasley

-¿Qué dice?

-Me felicita por mi cumpleaños dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Pero tu cumpleaños fue dos meses atrás.

-Lo se, pero el correo se atraso y no llego a tiempo. Pero me alegra saber que aún no se olvida de nosotros.

-Voy a casa de Harry a contarle, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Si vamos contesto la pequeña hermana de Hermione.


	4. Diciembre 2003

Diciembre 2003

-Feliz Navidad Hermione

-Feliz Navidad Harry- dijeron los amigos, ese año se encontraban festejando en la casa de la castaña, los padres de Hermione habían organizado una gran fiesta para familiares y amigos.

-Harry ¿Crees que Ron vuelva algún día?

-No se Hermione, pero hace más de un año que no sabemos de el.

-Pense que seríamos amigos siempre

-Yo también Mione pero la vida nos pone caminos diferentes y tenemos que seguir, por el momento somos solo tu y yo.

-Con eso me basta, eres mi mejor amigo Harry.

-Y tu la mia.

-Hermione, Harry!, papá les habla dice que les quiere presentar a alguien.- dijo Sara.

-¿Sabes quien es ese alguien? pregunto Harry

-Supongo que la familia que acaba de llegar.-contesto Sara

-¿Qué familia? dijo Hermione

-Pues una, solo vayan, esta en el recibidor.

Los chicos fueron a donde se encontraba el padre de las niñas Granger, cuando llegaron con el se encontraron con otras tres personas que jamás habían visto, dos adultos y un chico rubio de ojos grises como de su edad.

-Ohh que bien ya llegaron dijo el señor Granger- Niños ellos son los Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy y el es Draco dijo señalando al chico. Ellos se acaban de mudar, vienen de Francia, espero que ayuden Draco a que se integre.

-Claro señor Granger. contesto el ojiverde- Hola soy Harry y extendió su mano para estrecharla

-Soy Draco, mucho gusto.

-Ella es Hermione mi hija mayor, ya presente a Sara.

Hermione y Draco cruzaron miradas

-Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos dijo Draco

Mientras que Hermione y Harry se miraban analizando la situación.


	5. Agosto 2007

Agosto 2007

-Mamá…mamá…mamá- la castaña le hablaba a su madre como solía hacerlo pero como todos los días la señora no contestaba, solo se limitaba a ver al vacío.

Ya me voy, Draco llego por mi, recuerda que hoy hablara Harry para decirnos que día regresa, por favor necesito que me hagas el favor de contestar el teléfono si es que no estoy, ¿Si? ¿Harías eso por mi?

-Señorita Granger yo lo haré por usted, su madre aún no lo puede hacer.

-¡Por Dios Martha! Claro que lo puede hacer, solo que no quiere hacerlo y ustedes no la ayudan en nada queriendo hacerle todo. Ella esta así en parte por que tu y papá no la han dejado salir de esa burbuja en la que se metió.

-Lo siento señorita, yo solo acato ordenes.

-Si, si yo solo acato ordenes… como sea, me voy, me están esperando.

-Que tenga un buen día señorita dijo Martha

Hermione se limito a verla y salir por la entrada principal de la casa, camino hasta el auto donde la esperaba su rubio amigo y subió al auto.

-¿Qué tal tu mañana? pregunto Draco

-Igual que siempre

-Hermione, tienes que ser paciente, yo se que ella regresara ser como era.

-¿ Lo crees de verdad Draco? por favor ya son dos años, tu crees que a mi no me duele, ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mi?

-Yo se que no chaparra pero estoy seguro que con el regreso de Harry todo mejorar ok.

La chica lo vio y emitió una leve sonrisa,.- Si todo estará mejor ahora que Harry regrese.

Llegaron a la preparatoria Eastview, Draco estaciono el carro y como ya era rutina entraron a clases, la primera hora de Hermione era Literatura del siglo XIX y el rubio tenia Laboratorio.

-¿Qué hice Hermione? ¿Dime que hice para merecer esto? No es de Dios tener laboratorio a primera hora.

-Te dije el semestre pasado que lo metieras conmigo pero preferiste el entrenamiento de Americano, entonces no te quejes

-Mione ¿Cómo le haces?

-¿Para que?

-Para que se te acomoden todos los horarios, tienes excelentes calificaciones, eres la anfitriona del comité de eventos y aparte entrenas con las porristas.

-Se llama saber administrar tu tiempo. Y hablando de tiempo se hace tarde, nos vemos en el receso.

Era el cuarto periodo del día, Hermione se encontraba en el salón de Química tratando de resolver unos ejercicios baste complicados, cuando de pronto Draco apareció en la puerta del salón, toco y dijo: Disculpe profesor Slughorn.

-Si Draco ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-La entrenadora Hooch mando llamar a algunos integrantes del equipo de porristas y americano, ¿Podría salir Hermione? Tengo autorización de la dirección.

-Si es así, claro, señorita Granger puede salir.

Hermione tomo sus cosas y salió del salón junto a Draco.

-¿Para qué nos mando llamar la entrenadora?

-Para nada, lo que pasa es que Harry me mando un mail donde dice que llegará hoy a medio día por eso te sauce ,vamos a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

-Eso quiere decir que no tienes autorización de parte de la dirección

-Obvio no, vamonos

Y terminando esta conversación rieron y se fueron directo al aeropuerto.


	6. Aeropuerto 2007

Medido día (Agosto 2007)

-Hace tanto tiempo que no estábamos aquí- dijo la señora Weasley

-Si ya casi 8 años mamá contesto uno de sus pelirrojos hijos- Al fin regresamos a casa.

-Chicos tienen que recoger sus maletas, están en las bandas del lado izquierdo, ya quiero llegar a casa por favor apurense - hablo el señor Weasley.

-Ya vamos, ¿Qué tu crees que eres el único que quiere llegar?, por favor papá si Ron no ha dejado de hablar que sus dichos amigos, muere por verlos, es más creo que si en este momento el pudiera irse lo haría y nos abandonaría aquí con tal de verlos.- Se quejo Ginny-Ron la vio con cara de pocos amigos pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

Toda la familia Weasley ya había tomado todas sus pertenecías

-¡Harry!- Gritó Hermione al ver a su amigo y justo en ese instante se le fue encima para abrazarlo.

-Hermione dejalo llegar dijo Draco

-Esta bien Draco yo también la extrañe mucho, más bien los extrañe mucho.

-¡Por fin estamos juntos! otra vez, no puedo creerlo les dijo la castaña.

-Lo prometí y cumplí. Juntos en nuestro último año de la prepa.

-Será el mejor contesto Draco- bueno, es mejor que vayamos por tus cosas para ir a comer, muero de hambre.

-Yo también- en el avión solo me dieron pretzels, no muy buenos por cierto.

- Ya vamonos, tus padres deben de estar ansiosos de verte Harry habló la chica

- Pues…. no les dije que llegaría hoy, ellos creen que llegaré en una semana, quise darles una sorpresa.

- Una razón más para apurarnos, ya quiero ver la cara de tus padres cuando lleguemos contigo.

Ron llego al número 4 de Privet Drive, se paro frente la puerta pero no toco prefirió ir al patio trasero y subir a la antigua casa del árbol, pensó que en cualquier momento sus amigos aparecerían por ahí y les daría la sorpresa de su vida. En eso escucho un auto estacionarse muy cerca de ahí, pensó que podrían ser sus amigos y en eso escucho la voz de una chica.

-Señora Potter, señora Potter, entró Hermione a casa de los Potter, directamente a la cocina donde estaba Lily.

-Hermione querida- ¿Qué pasa? pregunto extrañada Lily Potter-¿Por qué vienes tan agitada?

-No se espante, contesto la castaña al ver que Lily se había preocupado por su entrada tan escandalosa- Draco y yo le trajimos una sorpresa, venga- la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala.- De ese punto Ron podía ver lo que sucedía dentro de la casa ya que había unos grandes ventanales.

-¿Que sorpresa Hermione?

- Viene con Draco

- ¿Viene? ¿Alguien viene?

-Si ya llegaron

-¡Mamá!

-¡Harry! al igual que Hermione, Lily Potter se fue sobre su hijo al verlo, lo abrazo y beso. ¿Cuándo llegaste?¿Por qué no nos hablaste a tu padre y a mi?

-Llegue hace no más de dos horas y no les dije porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Vaya que me sorprendiste, pero fue una sorpresa muy agradable. quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

-Mamá, tu y papá fueron a Nueva Zelanda hace dos meses a visitarme.

-Ya lo se pero quiero que me cuentes todo.

Todos rieron ante las palabras de Lily Potter.

Ron observaba todo desde la casa del árbol.

Veia como Lily seguía abrazando a su hijo y algo que le llamo mucho la atención fue ver que Hermione abrazaba a un rubio que estaba junto a ella en la sala de los Potter.

El pelirrojo pensó: Hermione creció y se convirtió en una hermosa chica. ¿Pero quién diablos es ese tipo?

En eso le llego un mensaje a su celular que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Mamá te quiere en casa AHORA y si ahora es AHORA, esta enloqueciendo apurare

Ginny


	7. Eastview 2007

Eastview 2007

-Ronald Weasley ¿ Por que tardaste tanto?

-Me perdí, después de 10 años todo esta muy cambiado

La señora Weasley hizo cara de pocos amigos

-Bueno al menos ¿Pudiste ver a Harry y Hermione?

-Algo así

-No entiendo ¿Cómo que algo así?

-Los vi de lejos, han cambiado mucho

-Igual que tu.

-Ya es hora de cenar, y quiero que se duerman temprano, mañana mismo tenemos que ver lo del colegio.

-Primero quiero averiguar en que Prepa están mis amigos, no regrese a casa para que me inscribas en otra donde ellos no estén.

-Ronald tu y Ginny irán a Eastview como lo ha hecho toda la familia, es la mejor preparatoria de la zona.

-No iré si Harry y Hermione no están ahí.

- No discutiré contigo Ron.

Ron se despertó muy temprano y salió de su casa caminaba por el vecindario familiarizandose con las cosas nuevas y reconociendo alguno que otro lugar, por fin llego al lugar deseado, lo logró, estaba parado frente a un gran árbol cerca de la acera de la casa de Hermione, el recordó que ese árbol lo plantaron cuando estaban el primer grado, estaban haciendo una campaña de reforestación en la escuela y el padre de la castaña dijo que ahí era un buen lugar para plantar un árbol, mientras el se sumergía en sus recuerdos un convertible se estacionó en la puerta de la chica, el conductor era el rubio que había visto ayer, el chico tocó el claxón y por la puerta salíó la castaña vestida con una un uniforme de porrista rojo con dorado, igualmente se di cuenta de que el rubio llevaba una chamara del equipo de americano del mismo color que iba Hermione.

La castaña se subió al auto y saludo con un beso en la mejilla al chico, eso la chica empezó a llorar el rubio le seco las lagrimas y la abrazo, el hablaba y Ron seguía observando, el rubio acelero y dejo ver a Ron una calcomania que llevaba pegada a lado de la matricula trasera, era el escudo de Eastview.

Era casi el medio día y Ron ya se encontraba en Eastview, se sentó en cerca de una barda en los jardines, esperaba a que su madre y Ginny salieran de las oficinas, ellas estaban haciendo los tramites para que se incorporaran a sus respectivos grados. De pronto sonó la campana del almuerzo y una multitud de chicos salieron de los salones para relajarse, platicar, reunirse con sus amigos y por supuesto comer, a lo lejos volvió a ver a Hermione que de igual manera se encontraba otra vez con el rubio.

De pronto llegó una chica con su almuerzo y le dijo a Ron, disculpa estas en mi lugar.

-¿Perdón?

-Si que estas en mi lugar, todo mundo lo sabe- dijo la chica rubia de ojos azules- bueno creo que eres nuevo verdad, nunca te había visto, entonces estas perdonado- dicho esto la chica se sentó

-¿Por qué es tu lugar?

-No soy convencional, no me gusta mucho la gente prefiero comer aquí, nadie me molesta- por cierto soy Luna Lovegood

-Ron Weasley

-Y dime Ron Weasley ¿Qué te trajo a Eastview?

-De niño vivi aquí, luego estuvimos viajando mucho por el trabajo de mi padre, pero por fin volvimos.

-Luna

-Mande

-¿Quién son ellos? preguntó Ron, señalando hacia donde estaba Hermione y el desconocido.

-El es Draco Malfoy es el Quarterback del equipo, todas las chicas están locas por el, ella es Hermione Granger, como verás es porrista, es muy buena, anteriormente era la capitán del equipo pero desde el accidente todo cambio, para ella. Y el moreno que acaba de llegar es Harry Potter, el es un loco de las computadoras de hecho acaba de regresar de Nueva Zelanda fue a estudiar un nuevo software o algo así, la verdad no se como son amigos son tan diferentes.

-¿Hermione y Draco son novios?

-Ellos dicen que no, pero la verdad yo tengo mis dudas

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que siempre están juntos, el pasa todos los días por ella, la trae al colegio, la regresa a su casa, de hecho desde hace dos años prácticamente es la única persona con la que habla.

-¿Y Harry?

.-Como te digo el acaba de llegar de Nueva Zelanda, el se fue por tres años, bueno regreso hace dos, cuando el accidente, pero poco después tuvo que irse otra vez.

-¿Accidente? ¿Qué accidente? ¿De qué esta hablando? todas esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Ron.

Hermione estaba con Harry y Draco y como lo había hecho en la mañana comenzó a llorar.

-Chicos ya pasaron dos años dijo la castaña

-Hermione ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-Si la verdad ni siquiera se por que vine

-Luna me disculpas, dijo Ron, se paro y se acerco a sus antiguos amigos, estos ya estaban tomado sus cosas de la mesa para irse cuando alguien les hablo

-Harry, Hermione.

Los tres chicos que se encontraban en la mesa voltearon el moreno y la castaña estaban muy sorprendidos, hubo un silencio muy incomodo.

Después de casi 5 minutos sin que nadie dijera nada Harry fue el que rompió el silencio

-¿Ron?

-Si amigo volví.

Harry se acerco al pelirrojo y le estrecho la mano mientras ya lo estaba abrazando, ¡Qué gusto! Han pasado tantos años. Mientras los amigos se reencontraban Hermione había entrado en estado de shock. Draco la tomo por la cintura ya sintió que si no la sujetaba , la chica se desmoronaría.

-Hermione tu no dices nada pregunto el pelirrojo.

Empezaron a caer lagrimas más gruesas de los ojos de la castaña.

-No se que decir Ron, te fuiste por 10 años y haciendo una media recibimos menos de una carta por año.

-Hermione que dices, es Ron nuestro mejor amigo

-Disculpame Harry, pero yo a este chico hace 10 años que no se de el, no lo conozco.-

-Ron se quedo pasmado con las palabras de la chica, nunca imagino tal recibimiento

- Ahora nos disculpas Ron, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Si hubieras leído mis cartas lo sabrías pero creo que no lo hiciste, así que si no te tomaste la molestia de leerlas creo que no es importante para ti.

La chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, de tras de ella fue Draco.

-Ron disculpala , hoy es un mal día para ella. Esta muy triste.

-¿Pero que pasa Harry?

-Hace dos años falleció Sara, desde entonces todo ha sido muy difícil para Hermione, y justo hoy que hayas regresado, ella te pelirrojo no lo creía estaba muy aturdido por la noticia.

-No tenia idea.


End file.
